vortuafandomcom-20200214-history
Frea
General Information The Frea, beast like creatures that prowl in the darkness and wilderness of Vortua. They've survived based on instinct and intelligence alone, adapting to their situation in any way they could. The Frea are one with the nature of Vortua, knowing the Flora and fauna expertly. Some of the other residents believe that the Freas are more barbarian like compared to the regal Yui. But, they are advanced in their own ways, such as how they can connect to the Mother Tree even if not in proximity of her. They truly understand how everyone and everything is connected to the Mother Tree in more ways than they could possible know. The Freas live in tribe like communities in the more outer parts of the region of Vortua but are truly ruled by one single leader, or alpha. He looks over each and every tribe including his own. Most Freas have canine or feline features, and most are not as fluffy as their pack. Some Frea look like Humes but with a tail or a set of ears. Little is thought of this and the pack will treat those select few no different. ' '''Alpha ' 'The alpha is a level headed leader of the Frea. They would follow his word to the end of their lives and know that they did good by him. To take the role of alpha, he (or she) must earn it by completing a test of strength by defeating the Frea who currently holds the role. Once the current alpha lies dying at their feet, the title is passed down. The current alpha is Davos Snow, but most call him alpha. He was brought up in the northern part of their territory and belongs to the Fort Vestings Pack. ' ' Blood-Brothers ' 'For as long as the Frea can remember, there have been a few select males that are chosen from many to serve directly under the alpha. These males are called Blood-Brother. The Blood-Brothers are the strongest male from each tribe and the alpha’s own personal army. They take vows that state they will give their lives and souls to serving the alpha and will do anything to protect his life, including giving up their own. ' ' Special Rituals When a child is conceived, the mother will feast on the still beating heart of the stag. In Frea history, it is said that the heart harbors the soul. So by the mother eating the heart, it is said that the stags soul will transfer to the child and make it strong. When a child is born, it can not be named until it is a year old. It is said that the first year of childhood is the most dangerous for the baby. It is now seen as bad luck if the child is named before his first name day. As a child comes to age on their 15th name day, the alpha challenges them to a duel. They must show they they do not fear fighting for their life, even if there is no way of winning. In the end the alpha lets them pin him and he gives them the title of adult. When two Freas are to be wedded, they must first be given approval from the alpha. He will give them a difficult task to complete, and if they can complete it together then they can be wed. They then meet with the alpha by sunset and he binds them forever. The consummation of a wedding is a very public thing in the tribes. Once the ceremony is done, the tribe gathers under the stars and the couple mates before the eyes of the tribe and their ancestors. ' ' Spirituality The Freas believe that the Mother Tree is the mother to all nature and all beings , just like all of the other population of Vortua. But one thing they also focus on the the moon. They believe that as a Frea falls, their soul returns to the moon to be with their ancestors. This is why most of their important rituals take place at night under the stars, so their ancestors can see and be proud of the choices they have made. ' ' Life Expectancy Being so closely related to the Humes, they have the same life expectancy. Childhood consists of 1-15 year and elders are considered between 50-70. Most Freas either fall in battle or from old age.Being so closely related to the Humes, they have the same life expectancy. ' ''' Features Most Freas have canine or feline features, but there can also be other features taken from nature such as antlers, hooves, lion manes, and so on. And most are not as fluffy as their leader. Most Freas can not be differentiated from a hume if they hide their features. Category:Races Category:The World